1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a bearing system, and in particular to a track roller bearing system that supports a load underneath the track.
2. Description of Related Art
Rail bearing systems usually must overcome several problems. These problems include friction, moving over joints smoothly, and following tight turns in the rail. Often these rail bearing systems are used to carry or translate an object along a path defined by the rail. A common example of a rail system in a simplistic form is that of a curtain rod.
Curtains and drapes are used by a majority of homeowners, hospitals, hotels and restaurants. A typical curtain rod has a number of carriers, or slides, that travel at least a portion of the curtain rod length. The carrier usually couples to the curtain material using a hook. It can be difficult to pull curtains entirely across a rod without the carrier, or slide catching on the rod, which is frustrating and inconvenient. Tugging or pulling at the curtain to unseat it from the catch point may cause the rod to dislodge from its secured position and fall. Further, tugging can cause the curtain material to tear.
Standard curtain rods are usually comprised of two or more pieces in which one piece slides through the other to elongate the rod. These multi-piece rods sometimes come apart when opening and closing drapes. The joint between rods also causes a bump in the rod which may cause the carrier to catch the rod, to which the user responds with extra force before they try to jiggle the carrier or back it up and then try to move it with greater velocity.
While the majority of curtain rods are straight, there are design situations that require the rod be curved, including tight turns. Linear carriers can be too long to follow the turn and will jam in the curtain rod.
It is desired that a rail bearing system be developed to that allows a user to translate the bearings freely along the rail without hindrance or obstruction, thereby reducing user frustration and reducing the possibility of the curtain rod collapsing due to increased stresses. Additionally, tight turns in the rail can cause the carrier to jam in the curved track. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.